Les papas de l'année
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se détestent toujours autant, pour la plus grande joie de Scorpius et d'Albus Severus ! (traduction)


_Hello :) Voici un petit texte sympa que j'ai pris plaisir à traduire.  
_

_Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling**._

_Le texte appartient à **opaslish**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les papas de l'année**

**OoOoOo**

« Malfoy »

« Potter »

« Écoute Malefoy, ne penses-tu pas que l'on devrait un peu arrêter toutes ces bêtises ? Nos enfants sont inséparables et mon filleul est en quelque sorte ton cousin. Peut-être serait-il temps de faire une trêve ? »

« Alors comme ça, tu en as déjà assez ? Je ne pensais pas que le Grand Harry Potter abandonnerait comme ça. Tu me déçois... »

« ...Oh et puis merde. Tu veux la guerre, Malefoy ? Tu vas l'avoir ! »

OoOoOoO

« Papa, monsieur Malefoy m'a offert un balai, le même que celui de Scorpius ! Et regarde, il y a des dessins personnalisés, il y a pleins de serpents qui sont peints sur le manche et qui bougent! C'est super, hein papa ? Scorpius a dit qu'il était encore mieux que le balai de maman. »

« Il t'a acheté un balai ? Oh, il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là, cet espèce de... »

« Papa ?.. »

« Hein ? Oh, oui, c'est très gentil de sa part, n'oublie pas de le remercier, Al . Scorpius vient toujours demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, papa. »

« Bien. C'est _parfait_... »

OoOoOoO

« Père ! Père ! Monsieur Potter nous a pris à moi et Al... »

« Albus et moi. »

« Non, c'est Al et moi. C'est ce que dit la mère de Rose et elle a toujours raison. »

« Oh Merlin, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Et de toute façon, elle a toujours raison, c'en est presque effrayant parfois. Quoiqu'il en soit, monsieur Potter nous a acheté des billets pour le match des Tornardes contre les Harpies et en plus il a fait en sorte qu'on puisse rencontrer les membres des équipes et il m'a aussi acheté un balai avec toutes leurs signatures et un équipement complet de Quidditch de chaque équipe et... »

« Je vois. Je vois... »

« Tout va bien Père ? Vous semblez un peu...bizarre ? Vous avez quelque chose dans l'œil ? »

« Albus Severus arrive bien demain ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Mwahahaha. »

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Père ? »

OoOoOoO

« Papa, papa, Monsieur Malefoy nous a emmené voir un vrai troupeau d'hippogriffe ! Et nous avons eu le droit de caresser leurs bébés, et un crétin a insulté un hippogriffe adulte et il y avait du sang partout ! C'était trop cool ! »

« Père, Monsieur Potter nous a invité, Al et moi, dans une réserve de dragons. Et on a vu l'oncle de Al voler sur un grand mâle et des dragons se sont même battus entre eux. C'était incroyable ! »

OoOoOoO

« Papa, papa, devine quoi ? Monsieur Malefoy m'a acheté un _serpent _! »

« Hein ? ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Papa ? »

« Tu le remercieras de ma part... »

« Papa, ça va ? Tu sembles un peu...tremblant. »

OoOoOo

« Père ! Monsieur Potter m'a acheté un Sombral ! »

« _Il a fait quoi_ ?!»

« Il se trouve dans le jardin. Je crois qu'il a mangé les paons. »

OoOoOoO

« On fait une trêve, Potter ? »

« Je pense que ce serait plus sage en effet et...que se passe-t-il Albus ? »

« Scorpius » Il renifla. « Scopius m'a dit que Monsieur Malefoy lui avait dit que tu n'étais qu'un paysan primitif balafré avec un complexe d'Oedipe... »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! » s'indigna Drago Malefoy

« Alors j'ai dit à Scorpius que tu m'avais dit que monsieur Malefoy n'était qu'un coincé du c...avec un visage de fouine et une calvitie grandissante et maintenant il ne veut plus me parler. »

« _Ai-je bien entendu_, Potter ? »

« C'est toi qui as commencé !»

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, espèce de... »

OoOoOoO

« C'était serré, Al. Très serré. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Pour l'instant, ils font une trêve mais les connaissant ça ne va pas durer. »

« Pas mal ta comédie en tout cas. Pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais te mettre à pleurer... »

« Merci Scorpius, c'est une simple question d'entraînement, tu sais ... Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous offrir la semaine prochaine ? »


End file.
